De Mentiras y Secretos
by Bloody Snake.6
Summary: Durante el ataque al polo sur Kya le pide a Hama que huya con Katara y la mantenga a salvo. Dominada por el rencor a la nación del fuego Hama ve en Katara la oportunidad de vengarse de aquellos que la apresaron. Hace de Katara un poderosa y despiadada maestra agua que debe recuperar el trono del sur a cualquier costo.
1. Prologo

**De Mentiras y Secretos.**

Prologo

Hace mucho tiempo el mundo vivía en armonía dividido en cuatro naciones cada una se caracterizaba por el dominio de un elemento. Estaban templos del aire habitados por mojes que también eran maestros en el aire control y cada uno de estos templos estaba localizado en cada uno de los extremos del mundo, es decir, el norte, el sur, el oeste y el este.

También estaba el reino tierra, se podría decir que esta era la nación con el territorio más extenso, puesto que su reino cubre todo un continente. Aunque tenían grandes ciudades los habitantes de este reino vivían en su mayoría en pequeñas comunidades y en cada una de ellas habitaban los maestros tierra ayudando a sus comunidades a vivir más cómodamente.

En cada uno de los polos se ubicaban las tribus hermanas del agua cada una diferenciada por su ubicación en los polos una en el norte y otra en el sur. Donde los maestros agua vivan rodeados de su elemento, entre grandes extensiones de hielo rodeadas por el profundo océano.

La cuarta nación era por supuesto la de fuego donde los maestros eran enseñados a seguir el camino de honor y honrar las tradiciones que dejaron como guía sus antepasados.

Durante mucho tiempo esta paz se mantuvo gracias al avatar el único maestro que podía dominar los cuatro elementos y el vínculo entre el mundo humano y el mundo espiritual. Esta responsabilidad están dura que no es suficiente una vida para completar su misión, se conocen innumerables reencarnaciones y cada una de ellas nacida con un elemento regente hasta el momento en que debe esa vida a cumplido con su misión y llega el momento de reencarnar en el siguiente elemento en su ciclo natural.

Así fue desde tiempos que el mundo ya ha olvidado, sin embargo todo cambio hace cien años, cuando el avatar Roku permitió que la nación del fuego comenzará una guerra que ya lleva 100 años.

Cuando el avatar Roku murió, la nación del fuego sabía que este renaciera en un maestro aire y siendo este su único obstáculo para gobernar al resto del mundo decidieron acabar con él antes de que cumpliera su destino y se convirtiera en un enemigo de su causa.

Y de esta forma el mundo perdió el balance natural, los maestros aire fueron extinguidos, el equilibrio se perdió y el avatar jamás regreso...

Esas son las historias que cuentan los ancianos a escondidas de los soldados, enseñándoles a los jóvenes de sus errores, pero estas historias son solo el comienzo. Porque al desaparecer el avatar cada reino debió pelear por su propio beneficio y los débiles e ingenuos fueron los primeros en caer.

Cuarenta años después del comenta sozin la guerra alcanzo a la tribu agua del sur, la cual fue abandonada por su tribu "hermana" en el norte, la nación del fuego fue debilitándola poco a poco hasta acabar con su mejor defensa, los maestros agua, este patrón continuo hasta el año ochenta y cinco después del cometa sozin cuando la tribu sufrió el mismo destino que los monjes del aire, los maestros agua fueron eliminados y la nación del fuego se apodero de su territorio.

Sin embargo como dije antes los ancianos aprendieron bien de sus errores y eso fue lo cambio mi destino. Porque según la nación del fuego yo debí morir hace nueve años, yo no tendría que ser el fin de su reinado.


	2. Capitulo I

**De Mentiras y Secretos - ****Capitulo I**

_**Mueve tus dedos sin parar**_

_**Mueve tus dedos al compás**_

_**Mueve tus dedos hazlos pagar**_

_**Mueve tus dedos marca el ritmo de su danzar.**_

La melodía resonaba macabramente en los túneles de la montaña como cada noche de luna llena, acompañados por un coro de gritos de agonía.

-Hoy has traído demasiados Katara...-

La chica dejo de cantar, miro a su alrededor pero todo lo que veía era las frías y tristes paredes de la cueva bajo la montaña.

-¿Hama?-

-Por aquí niña – en el fondo de la cueva tenían una repisas ahí estaba la vieja Hama con frascos que contenían líquidos de distintos colores, seguramente mejor empleados para la curación en el agua control.

-¿De nuevo te duelen las manos? –

Katara corrió hasta donde se encontraba su vieja maestra.

-solo un poco, este remedio las mantendrá bien hasta la próxima luna llena-

-Déjame a mi…-

Katara manejo el agua del frasco que Hama le señalaba con uno de sus dedos.

-Dime, ¿por qué hay tantos esta vez? –

-Estaba en el bosque casando a la chica del mercado, la que estafo a los maestros tierra que estaban en nuestra posada – Hama asintió mientras supervisaba el trabajo de su muy bien instruida pupila – Cuando los maestros fuego aparecieron, al parecer mandaron tropas para custodiar la ciudad ya que lo ataques continúan en el pueblo, así que no tuve más remedio que traerlos aquí, además algunos cayeron en las trapas de Jet, no quiero que se esté adentrando demasiado en la montaña si sabe que sus trampas realmente funcionan-

-si, tener a ese chico revoltoso seria solo un estorbo, pero desde que llego me preocupo menos por que los soldados se entrometan el la posada es mas seguro para ambas -

Katara termino con su tarea y Hama señalo los cuerpos de los recién encadenados probando sus manos nuevamente.

-Pero no podemos tener tantos aquí…-

Cerro su puño y enseguida un par de soldados comenzaron a sentirse mal tratando de calmar el malestar que se encontraba en su pecho, Katara los observo con los ojos oscurecidos, aborreciendo el uniforme que portaban.

_-Permita que se lleven a la niña, entonces le entregare a la persona que busca-_

_Hama apareció de detrás de una puerta que solo utilizaban los sirvientes del palacio de más confianza y llamo a Katara._

_-Acompáñame, tu madre tiene asuntos importantes que atender- le dijo al oír, sabía lo que pasaría, ella misma se lo había advertido a su majestad en cuanto vio los barcos de la nación del fuego acercarse a las costas del polo sur._

_-Ahora, le pediré caballero como un favor especial que esto se haga lo más silencioso posible así habrá menos heridos en mi tribu, usted se retirara con sus prisioneros y mi gente no habrá de enterarse de nada-_

_Kya era una gran soberana, había aprendido a gobernar gracias a los constantes consejos de su padre y el pueblo la quería, no por tradición, más bien fue por sus ideales y su juicio justo._

_Hama, se apresuro a sacar a Katara de ahí a pesar de las protestas de la niña sobre dejar aquel salón._

_-Hama no la pierdas de vista, y Katara por favor obedece a Hama –_

_La anciana cerró la puerta una vez que la pequeña princesa estaba delante de ella y la jalo por un par de túneles hasta que llegaron a una cámara donde nunca antes había estado Katara._

_-Escucha muy bien, pero no debes decir nada… tu madre está en peligro y tú tienes que ver qué es lo que la nación del fuego nos hace. Es una lección muy dura princesa pero debes aprenderla –_

_Katara se asomo por el hueco que Hama le mostro y pudo ver a su madre aquel hombre con ropas extrañas en la sala del trono._

_-Ahora dígame donde esta esa maestra agua de la que todo el mundo habla-_

_-Esa, soy yo…-_

_-Es una pena, mis órdenes son claras-_

_-Por eso no pondré resistencia, iré por voluntad propia en calidad de prisionera-_

_-Mis órdenes su majestad es no llevar más prisioneros-_

Y entonces ocurrió el maestro fuego lanzo su ataque y mientras Katara gritaba por aquel horror que ocurría frente a sus ojos Hama utilizo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus poderes de Agua control para huir con la princesa.

Las ultimas maestras agua de la tribu del sur, debían dejar su tierra a la deriva, puesto que no eran lo suficientemente poderosas en ese momento para defenderla. Era mas seguro para todos que se creyera que la nación del fuego había terminado con los maestros de la tribu del sur así como había sucedido con los nómadas del aire cuando la guerra inicio. Kya, le había asegurado a Hama que era lo mejor, ellos creerían que ya no eran una amenaza y los dejarían en paz dándole tiempo al pueblo para recuperarse y tener una mejor oportunidad para alzarse de nuevo como la poderosa tribu que habían sido alguna vez.

Los hombres se desplomaron en el frio piso de la cueva, merecen morir, penso Katara disfrutando de su dolor. Hama solo los dejo en paz cuando dejaron de respirar.

-Arrójalos por el acantilado y regresa a la posada, casi es hora del amanecer -

-Si, Hama-

La anciana se alejo de la cueva a paso lento dejando a Katara con los cuerpos y los prisioneros al verlos a los ojos podría ver el terror en ellos, pensaban que era un monstruo y tal vez lo era. Pero no había tenido otro camino, la nación del fuego le había arrebatado todo, su madre, su familia y su reino. Durante años vivió con el terror de que alguien las descubriera y sufrieran el mismo destino que su madre, cada noche revivía una y otra vez el momento en el que el miedo la había dejado paralizada mientras ese hombre mataba a su madre. Pero estaba decidida, era momento de cambiar las cosas.

Después de quitar las armaduras a los soldados y arrojarlos por el acantilado regresaba a cerrar la cueva cuando escucho una voces en el bosque, la chica se puso a la defensiva, siendo consiente de que la noche había terminado y si los aventurados resultaban ser maestros fuego, ella estaría en desventaja.

-Yo creo que nos asustaría mas un hombre con mano de espada…-

-Las historias de la tribu agua son aburridas-

Katara presto mas atención a la chica que estaba recostada cerca de la fogata. ¿Ella realmente había dicho tribu agua? Los viajeros vestían ropas de la nación del fuego pero no serian los primeros en adoptar las costumbres para tener un vida relativamente tranquila.

-¿Escucharon eso? - Pensando que había sido descubierta Katara contuvo la respiración - Escucho gente debajo de la tierra… - "La cueva" penso Katara seguía abierta debía correr a cerrarla aunque no entendía como lograba escuchar los gritos de esos despreciables seres desde donde estaban. - !Y están gritando¡-

Katara decidió que era menos peligroso descubrirse como una amiga de esos viajeros antes de que comenzasen buscar el origen de los gritos.

-¿Están perdidos? - Soltaron tal grito de terror que Katara quería darse de golpes contra el tronco mas cercano. Por su puesto Katara asústalos así será mas fácil hacer que se alejen de la cueva - Mi nombre es Azumi y no era mi intención asustarlos, pero es extraño que alguien se encuentre en este bosque sobre todo de noche de noche -

- si es tan peligroso ¿Qué haces tu en el bosque? - Katara sonrió gentilmente

- Soy sonámbula me he despertado al tropezar con una roca no muy lejos de aquí - Agacho la mirada fingiendo vergüenza, estaba acostumbrada a mentir así que no se sintió nerviosa al hacerlo frente a aquel grupo de chicos.

-Dice la verdad - Anuncio la chica a sus dos compañeros

-Mi abuela es propietaria de una posada en el pueblo estoy segura de que no le molestara que pasen la noche ahí si no tienen a donde ir- sabia que era peligroso dejar la cueva abierta pero debía alejarlos.

-¡Eso seria Genial!- Exclamo el mas joven del grupo.

-Bien será mejor que nos apresuremos, como he dicho antes el bosque es peligroso - Katara tomo algo de tierra y apago la fogata cuando el grupo toma sus cosas, esperaba despertar antes que Jet para cubrir la estancia de aquellos chicos.

Camino al frente de la caravana en completo silencio hasta que llegaron al pueblo. Donde, para su desgracia vio al grupo de Jet haciendo tonterías.

-¡Azumi!- El duque corrió a abrazarla - ¿Qué haces con ellos?- señalo al grupo mientras el pretendía defenderla al colocarse frente a ellos.

-Encontré a estos viajeros en el bosque…-

-¡Así que son ellos! - El chico no mayor de 8 años dio una señal a sus compañeros quien los observaban desde su lugar de "vigilancia" -¡No se llevaran a Azumi!-

-No, Duque…- Era un poco tarde el resto los habían rodeado trato en una forma de que aquella pelea se detuviera pero antes de poder hacer algo una roca enorme derribo al todos los libertadores - Duque ellos no sabían que el bosque era peligroso y les ofrecí pasar la noche en la posada con mi abuela - Le explico al pequeño.

-Dejadlos, al parecer son del reino tierra. Además de que cuentan con la protección de la bella Azumi - Jet salió detrás de unos arbustos y los libertadores tomaron una rápida formación detrás de el como si fuesen verdaderos soldados.

-Tienes que dejar de jugar en el bosque - Fue lo único que Katara le dijo antes de agacharse y ver a duque a los ojos - ¿Quieres venir a desayunar? - el niño negó.

-Tengo guardia temprano - Katara subió la mirada y vio a Jet con odio puro. EL chico se encogió de hombros.

-Es la única forma de que vaya a dormir temprano, creí que eso es lo que querías -

-Eres un bruto - Katara se puso de pie y le indico al grupo que la siguiera -Duque la oferta seguirá en pie cuando te aburras de jugar - Jet le bloqueo el paso enfadado por su comentario.

-No estamos jugando Azumi y si tú y tu vieja abuela siguen diciendo eso al resto del pueblo nadie jamás nos tomara enserio, la gente esta desapareciendo -

Katara saco una cuchilla de su cinturón y la coloco en el cuello de Jet -Lo único que haces es traer cada vez mas soldados al pueblo, estamos mas protegidos contigo fuera de este lugar -

-Esta chica es ruda - Escucho decir al mayor de los chicos del grupo de viajeros.

-Ahora, apártate Jet - El chico le obedeció de mala gana y los vio marcharse.

-Revisar cada una de las trapas…- Grito para liberar su frustración, ya le demostraría que el pueblo tenia que tomarlo en serio.

El grupo llego a la posada no mucho después, la posada se encontraba cerca de los limites del pueblo, pues aquello les permitía un poco de privacidad.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Hama la llamo desde dentro.

-¿Qué haces despierta abuela?- Hama comprendió con esa simple pregunta que no estaba sola.

-Te escuche salir, pero no te encontré en los jardines, ¿Quiénes son ellos Azumi?-

-Me los encontré en el bosque Abuela, Cuándo me desperté vi fuego entre los arboles y creí que era un incendio pero después escuche voces y creí que eran Jet y sus amigos jugando en el bosque de nuevo pero resulto que eran estos maestros tierra y como pensaban pasar la noche en el bosque les ofrecí que vinieran aquí, ¿no te molesta?-

-Mi bondadosa nieta, por supuesto que no, el bosque es peligroso pueden pasar aquí en tiempo que necesiten jovencitos - Hama reconoció los rasgos de la tribu agua en el mayor de los jóvenes de aquel grupo, además de cierto aire familiar que le causo curiosidad.

-Gracias señora, trataremos de no ser una molestia, solo estamos de paso -

-Síganme chicos. Buenas noches abuela te veré en unas horas - Katara les dio una habitación a cada uno, cuando estuvo segura de que ninguno dejaría su habitación bajo a ver a Hama.

-Tengo que regresar a cerrar la entrada de la cueva -

-Como has podido volver y dejarla abierta…-

-Estaba camino a cerrarla, cuando me encontré con ellos, la chica ciega logro escuchar gritos y creí que debía alejarlos, además Jet esta en el bosque ahora -

-¡Niña tonta! Este descuido podría descubrirnos, ve ahora y asegúrate de que nadie te vea esta vez o mátalos-

-Si, Hama-

Hama, se dirigió a su habitación enfadada, Katara casi nunca cometía esa clase de errores, pero debía admitir que había analizado muy bien la situación. Abrió el cajón superior que estaba en su tocados y saco una vieja pintura donde se representaban a los espíritus de Tui y La.

-Denle fuerza esta noche y protéjanla del peligro- La pintura brillo durante unos segundos y Hama la guardo de nuevo.

Cuando llego la mañana Hama comenzó a atender a los huéspedes de la posada, no había rastro de Katara lo que la tenia preocupada, la chica era fuerte y le había ensañado defenderse pero aquello no le restaba preocupación.

-Aquí tiene, regrese pronto a nuestra posada -

-Señora, Gracias por dejarnos descansar aquí esta noche también nos gustaría agradecer a Azumi, sabe donde podemos encontrarla-

-Me temo que ha salido muy temprano esta mañana -

-Aquí estoy - dijo un voz que venia desde el Jardín

-Niña ¿Que haces rebuscando en la tierra en vez de ayudar a los huéspedes? -

-Ya casi termino…- Katara acomodo la tierra alrededor de un Lirio de Fuego -Listo-

-¿Qué ocultaste debajo de la planta? -

-¿Disculpa?-

-Puedo ver algo entre las raíces del lirio-

-Es solo… yo… verán…- Katara no podía formar una mentira por la impresión, creía que la chica era ciega o al menos eso parecía.

-No creo que debas entrometerte en esto Toph-

-No, esta bien. No quería que la abuela se enterara así que oculte un pañuelo con sangre debajo de la planta -

-¿Por qué tienes un pañuelo con sangre Azumi?-

-Anoche en el bosque me corte la pierna con una rama y ate mi pañuelo para parar la sangre, se lo mucho que te preocupas cuando eso sucede así que decidí ocultarlo, no debí hacerlo-

-Claro que me voy a preocupar, la gente desaparece en ese bosque cada noche -

-Lo siento abuela -

-Ahora muéstrame ese herida en tu habitación mientras los huéspedes desayunan - Katara camino en dirección a las habitaciones logrando que la chica ciega se sintiera mal por haberse entrometido en sus asuntos.

-No debiste decir nada, seguro que Azumi ahora tiene problemas -

-Deberíamos hacer algo para comenzarla…-

-¿ahora son almas caritativas?- Los chicos solo la tomaron por los brazos y la guiaron hasta el vestíbulo donde se dispusieron a esperar a que alguna de las dueñas volviese a aparecer.

Mientras esperaban algunos de los verdaderos huéspedes comenzaron a salir con sus maletas muy apresurados.

-saldré de aquí antes de que anochezca y esos espíritus traten de llevarme como lo hicieron con Lee-

-si también yo me marcho de este pueblo maldito-

-Escucharon, al parecer lo que dijo ese tal Jet es cierto la gente de este pueblo corre peligro-

-Hay que averiguar que hicieron estas personas para enfadar tanto a los espíritus-

-Y luego rápidamente resolverás el misterio al estilo avatar-

-Me gusta ayudar-

-¿Qué paso realmente?-

-Unos cuantos de los prisioneros estaban tratando de escapar y tomaron las armas que les quite a los soldados, me hirieron un poco… no fue muy grave realmente pero tuve que matarles para que el resto no intentara escapar, en realidad en el pañuelo hay armas no podía entrar con ellas hasta que todos los huéspedes se fuerana dormir esta noche -

-Bien - Hama controlo un poco de agua y la reviso - No pareces tener heridas, pero debemos tener mas cuidado últimamente todo se esta saliendo de control, ahora debo decirte una cosa pero debes prometer que permanecerás tranquila-

-¿Qué es?-

-No creo que todos esos chicos sean del Reino Tierra, al menos uno de ellos podría pertenecer a la tribu agua -

-Si, también lo creo los escuche hablar de ello pero la chica resulto ser una maestra tierra-

- Debes averiguar su propósito y asegurarte de que no son un peligro-

-Como tu digas Hama -

El grupo del avatar y sus amigos se ofrecieron a ayudar con los deber del día para pagar por su hospedaje y como una forma de compensar a Azumi por meterla en problemas con su abuela, cosa que ayudo a Katara para así investigar mas del grupo. Cuando regresaron Katara les ofreció tomar un poco de té en el jardín a forma de agradecimiento por su ayuda.

-No era realmente necesario que hicieran esto, la abuela y yo no tenemos realmente muchos huéspedes desde que la gente comenzó desaparecer en el bosque, todos teme quedarse y desapareces por la noche -

-Si este parece un pueblo bastante misterioso-

-Lo es para chicos misteriosos - Katara se rio tontamente como el resto de las chicas del pueblo

-¿Sabes lo que a estado pasando?-

-No se si deba confiar en ustedes puede que sean maestros tierra, pero hay todo tipo de espías en la nación del fuego… no se ni como se llaman aunque ustedes saben donde vivo y que mi única familia es mi abuela-

-Tienes razón, dijo el mas joven- dando un paso al frente - Mi nombre es Aang y ellos son Sokka y Toph -

-Nombres extraños para maestros tierra -

-No somos maestros tierra - Katara alzo una ceja viendo divertidamente a Aang -Toph si lo es claro- Aang se sonrojo ante la intensa mirada azul de la chica - pero Sokka es de la tribu agua del sur, es de hecho el príncipe regente - Katara abrió los ojos inmensamente, lo había tenido enfrente sin sospecharlo, se veía tan diferente desde la ultima vez que lo vio que no lo reconoció - Y yo soy el avatar -

-Saben no estoy para bromas, entiendo que no quieran decirme la verdad pero decir esa clase de mentiras por aquí les traerá problemas -

-No son mentiras, realmente soy el Avatar -

-El avatar murió hace mucho tiempo, dejo que la nación del fuego nos suprimiera en esta miseria durante casi cien años , discúlpame si no estoy emocionada por saberte vivo -

-Yo… realmente lamento lo que paso y estoy intentando arreglarlo todo regresar la paz a los pueblos…-

-no puedes arreglarlo todo Aang… -

-claro que puedo, estoy entrenando para enfrentar al señor del fuego…-

-No lo entiendes - Los ojos de Katara se llenaron de lagrimas - No puedes regresarme a mi madre, no puedes darme a mi familia de nuevo…-

-Yo te comprendo…- Sokka trato de consolarla - La nación del Fuego mato a mi madre y se llevo a mi hermana, eso enloqueció a mi padre durante mucho tiempo, pero Aang no es el único culpable -

-¿Tu padre?-

-Si, el…-

-Es solo un cobarde que dejo que mataran a miles de maestros agua- Por años Katara había culpado a la nación del fuego, pero con el tiempo comprendió que su padre nunca había defendido a su tribu, solo se había dedicado a pedir ayuda de la tribu hermana en el norte, cuando era claro que les habían dado la espalda.

-No puedes hablar de algo que no es asunto tuyo, una chica de la nación del fuego jamás comprenderá que…-

-Te equivocas, yo tuve que huir de mi pueblo natal por culpa de ese hombre, mataron a mi madre y ella le rogo a la abuela que me mantuviera a salvo…- Katara comenzó a sollozar -yo vi como mataban a mi madre...-

-Pero tu no puedes ser de la tribu del sur… tu cabello es negro como la gente de la nación del fuego además … - dijo Sokka

-Creo que has estado rebelando mucho…- Hama interrumpió aquella conversación -Además, ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, Hakoda era un guerrero, creía que podía defender a la tribu si lograba una alianza con el norte-

-Y mira que bien resulto -

-Príncipe Sokka, ha crecido usted muy saludable - le sonrió la anciana - No espero que me recuerde, mi nombre es Hama, fui una de las damas de compañía de su madre antes de que ella me ordenara salir del polo sur -

-¿Por qué mi madre le ordinaria algo así?-

-Su madre tenia algo que quería que yo protegiera…- Hama manipulo el te de las tazas aun medio llenas - Pero me vi obligada a pedir ayuda para ocultarlo y ahora creo que es el momento de que la nación del fuego y el resto del mundo sepa que la tribu agua se levantará-


End file.
